Widow Margret
A widow known to be in constant mourning and in need of finding drama in everyday life. Early Life Lived in Grasmere Valley all her life, known to everyone in Grasmere Valley Widow Margret despite having lost her husband at sea over 25 years ago, she is till affected by the event and bursts into uncontrollable tears and wears black as is in constant mourning. Despite this however due to Widow Margret's lack of having a television she has a desire to get drama wherever she goes and finds the tragedy of others rather thrilling. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 6 Wanting some excitement in her live she joins the hunt to try and find the killer of John Red. This leads her with Peter Swansfield and Del to invade the hospital room when Yasmin is about to give birth to her and Johan's child, Rohan. Widow with all the excitement happening seems only too pleased to be there at the birth of their child and at the same time there when the lazy doctor Ladonna Palmer gets fired. Volume 7 Yet again she is rather intrigued when her niece who has recently moved with her to live, Miss Mint, after her home town was flooded and she was the sole survivor, gets excommunicated by Gary Robinson after she objected Jason Kowaski being made a member of the church due to the fact he had an affair, despite having publicly repented for it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 She gleefully reveals the news to Lona Surville that her foster children have been kidnapped just before Christmas. Lona is horrified while Widow Margret is ecstatic due to the drama that would come as a result. In the end the town have to sacrifice their presents in order to see Serena, Ben, Robin, Reuben and Mark back safe again. Widow Margret wanting to know what happens to get her thrill of drama, she sticks to Lona like glue. At one part much to everyone's horror she is having such a whale of a time that she declares after releasing the kids that they could kidnap her niece so she can go through the drama all over again! Volume 10 She is among those playing the game of Mafia at the town hall who while those show their shock at the people 'dying' in the game, Widow Margret seems to be taking it in her stride as she had by now become accustom to death. The Devon Show Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion She is among those went to the cinema to watch Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience.